Force Constrict
Force Constrict was a Force Power only obtainable through the Dark Side of the Force! Description These powers, considered to be similar in some aspects, were used to telekinetically "grip" one or more of the target's internal organs and apply pressure! Abilities Choke This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat or trachea, in effect choking or strangling them if used at a low level. Choke could also be used to apply physical force on the target's neck to allow a user to grip their target by the neck without physically touching them. With telekinetic grip on the victim's neck, a user could potentially break their victim's neck if enough pressure were applied. Those under its effect would usually clutch at their throats! Crush One of the most violent Force abilities known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, aligned with the Sith Hegemony, will be able to learn ''Force Constrict with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Sith Tyro!'' Non-Primary Characters All non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game, aligned with the Sith Hegemony, will be able to learn ''Force Constrict with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Sith Tyro!'' Use In Topic Using ''Force Constrict in topic will require one post between uses to recharge your powers and after each use the wait time raises by one post.'' In Topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of ''Force Constrict, you acquired the power with the rank of Sith Tyro, therefore moving up to Sith Apprentice lessens your "recharge lag" by one post and also extends the number of foes you can attack by one. This means that if your normal lag time is 1/1+2/1+3/1+4/1+5/1, then when you rank up to Sith Apprentice your new lag time would be 0/2+1/2+2/2+3/2+4/2. By the time you reach Dark Lord your counter should look like 0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6. As you can see, a Dark Lord can attack six foes at once and pays no penalty for usage.'' Leveling Up There are two main levels to this power and it can get a little complicated to figure out where you fit in to the scale. Basically, you start out as a Tyro with Choke, you will then move up to Apprentice and acquire Crush. From that point on you are doing nothing but advancing your Storm ability to attack more foes and to cost less for you to use, "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers